


Take My Hand and Call Me in the Morning

by AlexIsOkay



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Ann Takamaki enjoys a date with her hot older goth doctor girlfriend. Tae Takemi tries to figure out how she ended up so whipped by a high school student.





	Take My Hand and Call Me in the Morning

Going to the mall on a weekend was, invariable, a surefire way to give yourself a headache. It was crowded and noisy, and the general demographic tended to trend younger- mostly middle and high school students, although there were some children even smaller than that, typically being dragged along by an exhausted looking parent. Everyone was screaming and shouting like it was the end of the world, and even managing to navigate through the crowds of people without getting shoved around or trampled could be a pain, especially for someone of Tae Takemi’s stature. Really, there was only one thing that made all of this worth it: for all of Takemi’s own whining and complaining about the atmosphere, her girlfriend seemed to love it. And maybe that made her like it just a little bit more as well.

“Oh, babe! Let’s get something to eat next! I’m getting hungry.” Ann and Takemi were walking hand in hand down the corridor of the mall, and as Ann spoke the doctor felt a small tug, pulling her towards the direction of the food court. A faint smile appeared on Takemi’s lips, and she chuckled softly before speaking.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t we already get something to eat on the way here?” she teased. “If you keep putting away food like that I’ll make you come back to my office for a weigh in after we’re done here, and I don’t think you’ll like what you see.”

“But I’m huuungryyyy,” Ann whined. “If you don’t feed me soon you’re gonna have to deal with a cranky girlfriend for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, so now I’m the one feeding you? You keep adding conditions, Ann-chan.” Ann puffed out her cheeks in response to that, narrowing her eyes and mustering up the grumpiest expression she could.

“You’ll regret this when I starve to death and it’s your fault!” Takemi simply laughed again, before taking the lead and starting to move towards the food court, now tugging Ann along behind her instead.

“I suppose I wouldn’t want that,” she admitted. “Come on, let’s get you some food.”

“Yay! I love you babe!”

“Yes, I should hope so.”

* * *

 For such a scrawny girl, Takemi was always surprised by just how much food Ann could actually manage to wolf down. And, despite Takemi’s threats about the scale that was waiting for Ann back at her clinic, the girl still never seemed to gain any weight. She always managed to stay the same, and any time they went out on a date like this, Takemi’s wallet got lighter. Even cheap mall fast food still started to get expensive when there was so damn much of it.

The two of them were still walking along, thanks to the portable nature of the food they had ended up getting. Ann had somehow managed to figure out how to hold a crepe and a smoothie in the same hand, using a thumb and two fingers to wrap around the plastic cup while the other two held onto the crepe wrapper, and while Takemi had insisted that they could just not hold hands for a little while, that was an answer that Ann had positively refused to accept. Takemi herself, meanwhile, had only gotten a small order of fries to snack on as they went along. As a doctor she wasn’t able to lie to herself enough to think that she was actually living a healthy lifestyle, but at the very least there were little things she could do to make it easier to pretend. Besides, she knew full well she would end up stealing a few bites of Ann’s crepe before it was gone anyway.

“So now that you’re no longer in danger of collapsing from hunger,” Takemi said, glancing at Ann out of the corner of her eye and making sure to wait until right after her girlfriend took an especially large bit of her crepe before speaking, “where to next?” The intentional nature of the timing wasn’t lost on Ann, and she glared back at Takemi as she took a few seconds to chew, not speaking until she had swallowed all her food down.

“You’re so mean to me…” she whined.

“I take you out on a date and buy you food and I’m _still_ getting accused of being mean to you?” Takemi replied. “I really can’t win with you, can I?”

“You’re gonna have to do more than just that to win me over again. Like… Buy me some cute clothes too!” Ann urged.

“I’m going to assume your perception of how much a doctor makes is based off of veterans at fancy hospitals rather than women running their own tiny little back alley clinics. Aren’t you the one with rich parents?” Takemi pointed out. “If anything, you should be spoiling me.”

“But that’s my _parent’s_ money,” Ann insisted. “Not my own.”

“I wouldn’t think most people your age would care about the difference.” That was something that, whether Takemi wanted it to or not, would always continue to pop back into her brain from time to time: the age difference between them was too large for her to simply pretend it didn’t exist. There were quite a few people who would surely have some choice words for her if they knew that she was dating a high school student as well, although when the two of them were wandering around holding hands and sharing snacks with each other in public like this, it wasn’t exactly like they were trying to hide it. If the leather jackets and the chokers and the heels weren’t a dead tipoff to anyone who met her, Takemi had never been the sort of person who put any real amount of effort into worrying or caring about what other people thought of her.

Still, there were the constant little reminders in their relationship that the two of them were at very different points in their life. While Takemi was confined to her office, looking over patient files or working on tweaks to her latest medication, Ann was busy worrying about homework and exams. And while Takemi would like nothing more than to spend her days off lazing around her apartment and not forcing herself to do anything, Ann still always ended up dragging her out to the mall, or the park, or the arcade, or some other frustratingly public venue. And yet, despite all of that, those differences had never managed to bother Takemi. Something about the relationship just worked. And in that regard, relationships were the same as medicine: when something worked, it was easier not to ask why.

“Babe! Babe look! Over here!” Takemi was snapped away from her own thoughts rather suddenly when she felt Ann pulling on her hand again, even harder than before this time. It was clear that something had caught the girl’s eye, and as Takemi followed Ann’s excited gaze, she could see what: sitting up against one of the walls, there was what appeared to be an old photo booth. It looked like it hadn’t been used in quite some time, probably since the cell phone camera had been invented, but it also looked like Ann had every intention of changing that.

“Are you really going to force me to go in there with you?” Takemi replied, rolling her eyes as she followed Ann along. Despite that weak protest, though, she was making very little effort to actually stop herself from getting dragged towards the booth. This seemed to be a common theme with them.

“C’mooon!” Ann urged. “What’s more couply than taking some pictures together in one of these things? It’ll be cute!”

“If you just wanted pictures of the two of us we could get those for free.”

“But it wouldn’t be the same! Pleeeeease?”

“Alright, alright,” Takemi finally conceded, laughing softly. “And you’re probably expecting me to pay for this as well, aren’t you?”

“I love you!’

“You say that a lot when I’m giving you money.” And yet Takemi was already reaching down into the pocket of her jacket all the same, digging out her wallet and feeding a few bills into the machine. Ann pushed the curtain aside, getting into the booth first, and Takemi squeezed in right next to her, sitting down on the bench and facing towards the camera.

“Alright!” Ann said, finally letting go of her girlfriend’s hand so that she could reach up towards the large green “START” button that was sitting on the wall in front of them. “Are you ready?”

“We’re not going to plan these out?”

“Of course not!” Ann replied. “These things are way more fun if you just let yourself be spontaneous.”

“Alright,” Takemi agreed, the faintest hints of a devious smile spreading over her face. “Spontaneous it is.”

* * *

 The stores in the mall were beginning to close, and the sun had started to set just a few minutes before Ann and Takemi had set foot outside. The streetlights had come on, although they weren’t strictly necessary yet, and one by one the windows of the houses and apartments that could be seen in the neighboring residential districts were starting to light up as well. A decent crowd of people were leaving the mall all at once, all starting to head back home now that the day was coming to a close. Takemi was walking hand in hand with Ann once again, although Ann seemed far more focused on the strip of photos that she was staring down at than she was their surroundings.

“I still can’t believe you went and did that,” she muttered out under her breath.

“What’s the matter?” Takemi replied, snickering softly as she leaned in to peer at the pictures over Ann’s shoulder. “I thought you wanted me to be spontaneous.”

“Not like that!” Ann huffed. Looking down at the series of four photos told an interesting story: it started out harmless enough, with the first frame simply showing Ann and Takemi sitting close to each other in the booth, leaning up against each other and smiling for the camera. Disaster started to strike in the second picture, as Takemi turned to look towards Ann. She was wearing a mischievous grin, and the first hint of recognition towards the impending danger was starting to appear on Ann’s face. In the third frame Takemi had leaned closer, and the grin had stretched even wider. Her hand wasn’t visible, although it was clear from the angle of her arm that it had ended up somewhere below Ann’s waist. Ann’s expression was one of pure shock, still caught midway through trying to process the situation. It was only in the fourth and final frame that the anger started to set in, and she was captured mid-shout, reaching out to grab at the place Takemi had been just a moment prior. All that remained of Takemi, meanwhile, was a dark colored blur as she darted from the booth as fast as possible, laughing so hard she was in tears.

“Well for what it’s worth,” Takemi replied, reaching down to pluck the photo strip out of Ann’s grasp, “I think these might be my favorite pictures we’ve ever taken. If you’re not a fan I’d be more than happy to hold onto them. Maybe I’ll hang them up right by my front desk,” she mused. “That way _everyone_ who comes through the clinic can see them.”

“No! Don’t you dare!” Ann protested, immediately stretching her arms out to try to get the pictures back. Takemi began to laugh, holding the strip just out of Ann’s reach with one arm while fending the girl off with the other.

“Aww, what’s wrong, Ann-chan?” she mocked. “Don’t you want me to show you off to the entire world? Then every single patient I get will know how _wonderful_ my girlfriend is.”

“If you want a picture so badly I’ll get you another one!” Ann insisted. “I’m kind of a model, you know!”

“I prefer the candids,” Takemi replied, tucking the pictures down into the pocket of her jacket, being very careful not to bend them in the process. She wouldn’t actually go as far as to hang those up in public, of course, but she would most certainly hold onto them in case she ever needed a good laugh in the future. “But if you take any more good modeling photos feel free to send those my way as well.”

“You’re the worst,” Ann grumbled. She slouched down in defeat, wrapping herself around Takemi’s arm and hanging off of it as she started to drag her feet along the ground. “I hate you.”

“I know,” Takemi chuckled back, tilting her head to the side to rest it up against Ann’s. “I love you.”


End file.
